The 73rd Hunger Games
by hungergamesfangirlCx
Summary: Lilac Augustus is sixteen and has been chosen for The Hunger Games. She promises her best friend, Ruby she will do everything she can to bring Jace, the boy Ruby loves, back home alive. Ruby and Lilac's parents make her promise she will return home safely at any cost. Lilac will have many obstacles to overcome but will she keep her promise?


**Chapter 1**

Today is the day before the reaping. There is no school today because of the reaping tomorrow. Everyone is pretty much hiding in their houses hoping their kid doesn't get picked. The peace keepers and some people from the capitol are in the center of town setting up giant screens and cleaning up a bit. I have nothing to do right now so I'm just writing in a notebook I found until my best friend Ruby gets here.

Today is the day of the reaping. Everyone is gathering in the center of town at the Justice Building wearing their best outfits. A woman in a blue wig with a shinny blue dress goes up to the stage in what looks like six inch heels. I have seen some of the capitol people on the television during the interviews, and they are pretty terrifying. The lady up on the stage introduces herself as Emerald Levisque. She doesn't look too old, but then again she might have had surgery to make herself look younger. I don't understand why they would change themselves and re-arrange their face and skin. My parents always taught me to accept who I am and be grateful for what I have. Even in this messed up pave we live in now.

But one thing I have always wondered is what is beyond the boundaries of Panem. Is there another country with people in it? If there is then why haven't they come to save us? Everyone is now in the separate groups. Girls on one side boys on the other. They go through the same routine as always. I never really pay attention to any of the mayor's speeches. I'm always looking around for something interesting. My friends say that I have an overactive imagination. Someone even said that with my crazy imagination I could be Head Game maker

"Now I will be picking the lucky girl for the Games!" Emerald says enthusiastically.

That catches my attention. I grab my lucky charm that's hanging around my neck. I found it when I was twelve. It was the day before my first reaping and as usual, I had nothing to do. I went into the small meadow behind our house and started looking around for something interesting. I began to dig holes and I found a necklace. It was a beautiful necklace. Hanging on it was a silver pendant carved into the shape of a woman. Her hands were together in front of her and she was wearing a dress with flowers. Under her feet I could barely make out the word Mary.

Ever since I found it the day before the reaping, I feel that it's a symbol. That no matter what I'll be safe as long as I have it.

Emerald puts her hand in the big glass ball and digs around and pulls out a sip of paper. She walks back to the microphone and slowly unfolds the paper. All I'm thinking is 'Please don't let it be me'.

"All right, District five's female tribute is Lilac Augustus!" Emerald booms.

My name, I'm going to be in the Hunger games. Out of all

The names in that bowl she picked me. I have never taken out tesserae, so my name isn't in extra times. My heart is beating so fast, it feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. Sweat begins to form on my forehead. I turn to look at Ruby. Tears are coming out of her blue eyes. All eyes are on me. My parents are crying. I want to run away or collapse right here right now. But I know I have to be strong. I slowly begin to walk to the stage. I go up the steps and stand next to the glass ball holding all of the girls' names.

"Alright, let's give a big round of applause to Lilac Augustus!" everyone is standing still. Nobody is saying a word. Ruby's lips are moving and in the quiet space, I can barely hear her say my name.

"Now our lucky boy tribute is," she reaches into the glass ball and pulls out a name. "Jace Garcia!"

Jace has really dark hair and brig brown eyes. He's very tall and strong. I don't really know him but Ruby always talks about him.

"Alright now let's have a big round of applause for Lilac and Jace!" Emerald claps. There is only silence.

Emerald leads us into the Justice Building. After the doors close I can no longer hear the anthem playing.

**A/N: This is a story I've had in my head for a while and I just had to write it! By the way if you haven't figured it out yet, her lucky charm is the Virgin Mary. Leave reviews about what you thought of the story please? It really helps **


End file.
